How to find your UnRank
Here is a tutorial on how YOU can find YOUR OWN UnRank. Finding the UnRank is quite simple. Just find the average of your Power Level, Awesomeness Level, Legitimacy Level and Intelligence Level. For math idiots, use the following formula: UnRank = Power Level + Awesomeness Level + Legitimacy Level + Intelligence Level / 4 So first you must find your Power Level, Awesomeness Level, Legitimacy Level and Intelligence Level! Power Level Answer these questions to find your Power Level: #Can you break a pencil? #Can you destroy a book? #Can you destroy a door? #Can you Blow Stuff up without using Bombs? #Can you shoot lasers without using a Laser Gun? #Can you destroy a planet? #Can you destroy a Universe? #Can you destroy the Known Dimension by lifting a finger *If you answered yes to 0 questions, your Power Level is 0 *If you answered yes to 1 question and it was the first one, your Power Level is 100 *If the first 2 were yes, 1,000 *If the first 3 were yes, 5,000 *If the first 4 were yes, 10,000 *If the first 5 were yes, 100,000 *If the first 6 were yes, 50,000,000 *If the first 7 were yes, 500,000,000 *If all were yes, 1,000,000,000+ Awesomeness Level One's Awesomeness Level is determined by their powers. If they can create dimensions, etc. Answer yes or no to these questions. #Do you have a brain. #Do you have any magic powers? #Can you shoot fire? #Can you use Telekinesis? #Can you use any kind of Spawnage? #Can you bend Gravity Bands? #Can you create Universes? #Can you create a Dimension? *If 0 were yes, 0 *If 1 question was yes and it was the first one, 1,000 *If 2 questions were yes, 9,000 *If 3 were yes, 50,000 *If 4 were yes, 500,000 *If 5 were yes, 1,000,000 *If 6 were yes, 30,000,000 *If 7 were yes, 500,000,000 *If 8 were yes, 1,000,000,000+ Legitimacy Level One's Legitimacy Level is determined by how much they are liked by the populus. People like popstars, YouTubers and Rulers (that aren't corrupt) have high Legitimacy Levels. Answer yes or no to these questions. #Does at least one person know your name? #Do you have friends? #Are your famous locally? #Are you famous on YouTube #Is your face known around your Galaxy (for good reasons)? #Is your face known around your Universe (for good reasons)? #Is your face known around the Known Dimension? #Are you allowed into Beast~Node? *If 0 were yes, 0 *If 1 question was answered yes and it was the first one, 500 *If 2 were yes, 1,000 *If 3 were yes, 10,000 *If 4 were yes, 100,000 *If 5 were yes, 500,000 *If 6 were yes, 1,000,000 *If 7 were yes, 500,000,000 *If 8 were yes, 1,000,000,000+ Intelligence Level One's Intelligence Level is determined by how smart the person is. Below is a list of questions. You must answer each. They are all based on things in the Known Dimension, so if you get a low rank here, click RANDOM PAGE and START STUDYING! #Who won the Mahjong match between Boris Anosov and Dr. Robotnik? #Who is the current dictator of the United 'Gees Universe? #What years did Toka Ryuumonbuchi rule in UnWorld Germany? #Who took over Japan during the Videogame War and banished all Pacman and Sonic fans? #What gives Universes and the Trolliverse their shapes? #What is the Psychic version of the magic power Telekinesis? #Where did the Koopa Empire develope the first F.E.U.M.P.E.? #Which keyboard layout does the English language spoken in the Known Dimension use? Answers: No peeking, we moved it down a bit so you don't cheat. #Robotnik #Weegee #1551-1553 #Saki Miyanaga #Gravity Bands #Psychokinesis #Zaire Reasearch Facility #AZERTY *If 1 question was correct, 500 *If 2 were correct, 1,000 *If 3 were correct, 13,000 *If 4 were correct, 100,000 *If 5 were correct, 500,000 *If 6 were correct, 1,000,000 *If 7 were correct, 500,000,000 *If all were correct, 1,000,000,000+ Now you know how to find your UnRank! Category:Tutorials